The Ambassador
by Altra Palantir
Summary: What happens when a Mage Adept Ambassador's matchmaking goes a little too far while the Enterprise E is on a potentially crucial mission? Chapter 4 is up! Sorry it took so long!
1. Ambassador Ianna

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek, and all of the characters, who were first created out of the minds of the talented directors, producers and writers working there, basing everything, as I do, on an idea from the genius of Gene Roddenberry.  
  
It was a wonderful reception party, for the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager. A black tie banquet, with dancing afterwards, of course, for any Starfleet Officer, and a guest, who could reasonably attend. Naturally there was quite a crowd. Amongst those in attendance were the Senior Officers of the U.S.S Enterprise-E.  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard had just finished congratulating Captain Kathryn Janeway and her former-First Officer, now acquitted former Maquis Commander Chakotay, when he caught a glimpse of someone he hadn't managed to see all evening, but who's presence he was looking forward to. He made his way over to her quickly before he lost her in the crowd that was forming on the dance floor. He dared not say her name until he was beside her.  
  
"Beverly," he said, "How nice to see you."  
  
She smiled. "Jean-Luc," she said in reply.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Why, yes."  
  
He did not fail to note the strapless black sequined gown she was wearing, as he usually saw nearly every detail about her presence. Nor did he fail to notice the look in her eyes as she slipped her hand into his. They walked a few more steps out towards the center of dance floor, and Jean-Luc Picard also did not miss the completely backless dress, when he moved his hand there, letting it rest so that his index finger was just touching her skin. They danced through three straight songs, barely feeling the passage of time. Beverly let her head rest upon his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. The gesture did not go unnoticed. At the end of the third song, she looked up into his eyes for a moment, and then a faster song began to play. Beverly laughed. Picard rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why don't I get us something to drink?" he asked.  
  
Beverly agreed. Jean-Luc slowly, reluctantly, let go of her hand, and went to the table to get the drinks. They sat down at a semi-out of the way table. The music made their conversation inaudible to anyone else. After a while they were approached by one of the multitude of Admirals in attendance.  
  
"Captain Picard!" he said. "I was just looking for you!"  
  
Picard turned around, "Admiral Novavich," he replied, shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Dr. Crusher," said the man, acknowledging her.  
  
"Admiral." she replied.  
  
"Captain, I hate to bring up Starfleet business when we're all off duty, but there was an important message for you on my desk this morning, for me to tell you the moment I saw you," he began.  
  
"What is it?" Beverly asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're both familiar with the Teythryen people?"  
  
"Yes, they have an outpost near Starbase 1431, correct?" answered Picard.  
  
"Yes, well, they have requested to join the Federation, and due to the nature of their people, a special emissary is required. The Enterprise has been assigned to convey Ambassador Ianna to their planet."  
  
"I see, but may I ask, why the Enterprise? Conveying an Ambassador doesn't sound like that hard of a mission." Picard asked.  
  
"This is a special case. You'll see when you meet her. Besides, the Enterprise is one of he finest ships in the fleet, we do want to make a good impression on the Teythryeni."  
  
Captain's Log Stardate 55022.1  
  
Following Admiral Novavich's orders, the Enterprise has docked at Starbase 922 to receive Ambassador Ianna. Naturally my senior officers were briefed by Starfleet Command, but their response remains to be seen. The Ambassador is a Mage Adept, and no one on board is quite sure what that will mean.  
  
"The Ambassador is standing by, Captain," the transporter chief reported.  
  
"Good. Energize." Picard ordered.  
  
The Captain, Doctor, Counselor, and First Officer had assembled to greet the Mage Adept Ambassador. Captain Ianna stood in front of them, sending up a shower of blue sparks from her hands as soon as she had rematerialized. All four were taken aback, not only by the benign sparks but also by her strange appearance.  
  
The first thing a person would notice was her brilliant, and obviously dyed blue hair. Even pulled back as it was it reached nearly to her waist. Second, was the apparent jumble of her species. She had a sort of olive complexion, and bright purple eyes, revealing her to be part Teythryen, among other things. She had almost Klingon cranial ridges, but with spikes running up her nose through her central forehead, as well as Trill spots and a decidedly cat-shaped face. Her ears were a strange mix of Romulan and Vulcan, her nose definitely Bajoran, as well as the earring she wore, and her mouth was human. Strangely enough, her features didn't clash, and suited her perfectly. She was dressed in a form-fitting solid black catsuit under her pure white mage's robes, and couldn't have been more than a 164 centimeters, though she commanded the authority of one much taller. Four pipes along her collar were the only concession she gave to her Starfleet rank and training.  
  
"Welcome aboard," Captain Picard greeted her after a moment, "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. This is my First Officer, Commander William T. Riker, the ship's Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Beverly Crusher, and the Counselor, Commander Deanna Troi."  
  
Ianna stepped off of the transporter and greeted each in turn, silently making a mental note of her observations. It was a nice ship, Starfleet definitely wanted to impress the Teythryeni. Actually, Ianna knew they were probably trying to protect her, as if an adept-class ever needed protection. Why she had enough power to hold her own shields around the Enterprise, though without either power nodes or ley lines in space, not for long.  
  
"I'll show you to your guest quarters," Deanna said.  
  
"Thank you." Ianna replied. As she left, she took extra care to note how the others left the room as well. Riker, after casting a last glance back at the Counselor, strode back up to the bridge. Ianna inwardly rolled her eyes at what was predominately on his mind. Both Dr. Crusher and Captain Picard hung back, and exited together after Ianna. She noted an interesting, though certainly not negative, tension between the two of them. Was it restraint? That would definitely be worth watching the two of them for, and she placed a mental tab on it.  
  
You're an empath! she mind-spoke to the Counselor, as soon as that was finished.  
  
Yes, Deanna replied. I cannot read your emotions, why is that?  
  
I always keep my mind shielded. You ought to learn how, I could read every single thought and memory you have the way you're broadcasting. Ianna replied. Although that's only true among those trained in the telepathic arts.  
  
You can? Deanna asked.  
  
If I really wanted to, and I was willing to drop my shields, though I won't do either. Ianna changed back to speech, "The Enterprise is a very nice ship. I'm honored that the Federation would have her escort me. She has one of the highest ranking crews in Starfleet."  
  
"Thank you." Deanna replied, puzzled at the abrupt change of topics.  
  
Sorry. I was making you nervous, and I don't like doing that to people.  
  
Counselor Troi was stunned, You read that? I'm sorry, I'm not used to other empaths.  
  
It's okay. "Have my things been brought up from the surface? I'm sorry if I insulted your captain because of it, but I have delicate instruments that I cannot trust anyone but a mage to handle."  
  
"I'm sure he understands. They were brought up this morning."  
  
Ianna smiled. "Thank you, Counselor."  
  
Dr. Beverly Crusher waited about an hour for the Ambassador to get somewhat settled in, before she went into her office to call her for a physical. To her surprise, though, Ianna walked in just before she could.  
  
"Nice to see you, Ambassador." Beverly greeted her.  
  
"And you as well." Ianna replied.  
  
"What brings you to sickbay?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I feel perfectly fine, but generally most doctors that I meet want to examine me. I suppose it's because I'm so unusual. Anyway, I decided I might as well come down now, before I get involved in anything, if you aren't busy, that is."  
  
Beverly was slightly embarrassed, but tried not to let it show. "I see," she said. "Sit down here, then."  
  
"All right." Ianna replied. The doctor scanned her with a medical tricorder. "I'm not exactly sure how many species I'm made up of. I know I am part Klingon, Vulcan, Human, Betazed, Romulan, Ktarian, Teythryen, Trill, and Bajoran. I'm not sure about anything else, except for that I am no part Cardassian or Ferengi." she grinned, "Oh! I'm also pretty sure none of my ancestors were ever assimilated by the Borg."  
  
Beverly laughed, "That's about the same as what I'm reading, except for the presence of a few strange chemicals,"  
  
"From my mage training," Ianna interrupted.  
  
"Yes, and the blue hair," Beverly grinned.  
  
"Dyed. Master and Adept class mages channel magical energy from ley lines and nodes, where mage power naturally occurs, and that bleaches your hair. Mine turned completely white by the time I was fourteen. Most people aren't used to seeing white haired teenagers, so I usually dye it, but never a natural color, because that would be like seeing an Admiral wearing an Ensign's uniform."  
  
"I see. Well you appear to be perfectly healthy."  
  
"Thank you. May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I couldn't help seeing that picture of the little boy, on your desk, in your office, you know? Who is he?" Ianna asked.  
  
"Oh, that's my son, Wesley. It's very old though, I think it was taken just after Jack- his father died," Beverly replied, her voice softening sadly, the way it always did when she thought of her deceased husband.  
  
"How old is he now?"  
  
"Nearly thirty," the Doctor said, almost surprised herself that her son was that old.  
  
"I see," Ianna replied neutrally. I see, more than you realize, Beverly Crusher. I didn't know you were Wesley's mother. That changes things considerably more towards your favor. She added to herself.  
  
Personal Log' Mage Adept Ianna Stardate 55025.4  
  
The mission to the Teythryeni has gotten off to a rather positive start, albeit with a few interesting twists. I seem to be getting along quite well with most of Picard's senior officers, but his CMO seems a bit, I don't know, wary of me. I'm not quite sure why, but I suppose I'll probably be giving her due reason soon enough, not that I'd ever do a thing against Starfleet principles. Hmm.... I wonder how Wesley would feel about things if I were to give her and Picard a... nudge in the, right direction? After sitting through this morning's briefing session, a nudge is all they'd need.  
  
Ianna quickly set to her research. Matchmaking was an art, to be carefully practiced, and from her experience, you could never know too much about those you had chosen to meddle with. So, she started collecting Starfleet records about the two of them, anything she could get her hands on with her Captain's level clearance. She could have more easily broken into either of thier personal logs, or simply read their minds, but that would have taken all the fun out of her "research".  
  
It didn't take her long to find the only obstacle in the way of assuring her complete success; Jack Crusher. He had been dead for nearly a quarter of a century, but from the way Beverly's eyes had misted up from just thinking about him, she most assuredly was not completely over him, As if you ever could be...  
  
"Doctor Crusher, can I ask your advice on a situation?" Ianna asked, walking into sickbay at the precise moment she knew the Doctor's shift ended.  
  
"Of course," Beverly replied, a little surprised, "What is it?"  
  
"Well... What would you do if you were in love with two people?" Ianna blurted, rather embarrassedly, but she supposed it was a good thing.  
  
Beverly's eyes widened, "Oh... well, you see... Are you sure I'm the person you ought to be asking this? I mean, I'm sure our counselor could help you more, I mean..." she stammered, obviously taken aback.  
  
"No, I'm absolutely certain." Ianna replied, fighting a malicious grin.  
  
"I really don't know." the Doctor confessed.  
  
"But what if one of them is dead?" the mage asked.  
  
"What?" the Doctor exclaimed, her eyes narrowing incredulously. "If he's dead you have to let him go, however hard that might be," she finished, her voice beginning to mist over again. Ianna knew who she was thinking of. "How would you be in love with a dead man?"  
  
"I don't know. I fortunately don't have that particular problem, why don't you tell me?" Ianna grinned impishly.  
  
Beverly's eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth, angrily struggling to find words to reply with, as she suddenly realized what the Adept was talking about. Yet, Ianna knew she couldn't really say anything, not to someone who outranked her, even though Beverly was easily old enough to be her mother, especially when the Doctor knew she was right.  
  
"One more thing, follow your own advise, twenty-four years is a very long time. I'd also recommend making Jean-Luc aware of the truth, tokhest'." she said as she walked off, grinning. She wondered if Beverly Crusher spoke Klingon. Either way, she was sure she had accomplished her first goal.  
  
Personal Log' Mage Adept Ianna Supplemental  
  
I have been aboard the Enterprise for three uneventful days... so far. This morning Picard received a transmission from Starfleet command warning us about a few of the major hazards along our present route. I saw very little danger in them, but still Picard has called a meeting of his senior officers in the briefing room. I suppose I must attend. It's still rather strange, though. Even as a Captain, I'm not at all used to Starfleet regulations.  
  
"This morning I received a disturbing transmission from Starfleet," Picard began, "They warned us of a possible attack from a Romulan scouting party we will come quite near on our way to the Teythryeni homeward."  
  
"Why would the Romans have any interest in attacking us? We won't be passing anywhere near their borders." Riker objected.  
  
"Because they're on rather hostile terms with both Viands 3 and the Teythryeni," Ianna replied, from the other end of the table. Between them, on Picard's right sat Commander Riker, Counselor Troi and Worf. On his left sat Dr. Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Commander Laforge.  
  
"What does Viands 3 have to do with anything?" asked Geordi.  
  
"It's my homeworld. I'm afraid that as far as the Romans are concerned, I'm more trouble than I'm worth," Ianna answered him, regretfully.  
  
"Is there anything we could do to avoid this problem?" Deanna asked.  
  
"What about a course change?" Riker added.  
  
"Any possible course change in that area, could cause the ship up to a three week delay." Data informed him.  
  
"No, we can't make the Teythryeni wait that long." Picard said.  
  
"What are we going to do, Jean-Luc?" Beverly asked.  
  
"Don't you see that they're setting up to ambush us?" Ianna interrupted. Beverly glared at her. Ianna pretended not to notice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Riker asked, hostilely.  
  
"Where did that come from?" added Geordi.  
  
"I have to show you," she replied. "Computer display the map that Admiral Novavich sent to Captain Picard." She pointed to the location of the warbirds on the map. "See, here's where they'll be when we reach them."  
  
"She is right. If we follow our present course, they will most likely try to trap us between the two gas giants." Data stated.  
  
"Unless they go for the bolder outright attack. They have five ships. We only have one." Geordi added.  
  
"So now what?" Riker asked, annoyed.  
  
"There should be a way to outsmart them." Worf replied.  
  
"Worf, I want an in-depth report on our tactical situation."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Data, I want options, and I want them now."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Dismissed." 


	2. Romulans and Romance

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek, and all of the characters, who were first created out of the minds of the talented directors, producers and writers working there, basing everything, as I do, on an idea from the genius of Gene Roddenberry.  
  
Captain's Log Stardate 55026.3  
  
Although the Romulans have done nothing so far, I have felt that we are walking into a trap. Ever since the ambassador pointed out the possibility, I've had an uneasy feeling in the back of my mind.  
  
"Data, What is the status of the warbirds?" Picard asked, sitting down in his chair.  
  
"They don't appear to have taken any notice of us, sir."  
  
"I don't understand. What are they up to?" Riker asked.  
  
"Number One, I'm afraid none of us know any more than you." Picard stood up. "I'll be in my ready room."  
  
Just then an explosion blasted through his ready room doors. The room had been hit by a very precise torpedo that was very well aimed. Luckily, that also meant it wasn't all that strong, and it didn't envelop the entire bridge. Both Data and Worf at their stations were just out of its reach, and Riker just barely managed to get out of the way.  
  
*Riker to Crusher, Medical Emergency!* Beverly heard Will shout through her commbadge. Her heart leaped. *No use sending a medical team, we're on our way. Just have three bio-beds ready and waiting.*  
  
A moment later, he came bursting through the sickbay doors, carrying Deanna. Behind him were Data and a crewman supporting the ensign who had been on Comm duty and a lieutenant and another crewman carrying between them Jean-Luc Picard.  
  
"Jean-Luc!" she exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes and her throat choking up so that she couldn't speak for a few minutes.  
  
That didn't stop her from acting though. All of the on-duty medical personnel were busily aiding the three injured crewmen. Beverly helped get the captain onto the bio-bed.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Commander Riker, as soon as she managed to speak, simultaneously scanning Picard.  
  
"Something detonated right in his ready-room. Dammit, he was just getting up and walking in there. If it had exploded 15 seconds later, it would have killed him!" he replied, the fact just dawning on him.  
  
Beverly paled. "He has three fractured vertebrae and a broken femur, as well as a shattered patella, and it looks like...."  
  
"In English, Beverly?" Riker replied.  
  
"Sorry, He is severely burned and basically broken the entire left side of his body."  
  
"Oh." he replied, and walked back to Deanna's side.  
  
Captain Picard moaned. At Beverly's signal, one of the nurses anesthetized him with a hypospray. He blinked, and took a deep breath as the pain receded.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You were caught in a blast from a torpedo that hit your ready room." she replied.  
  
"I suppose that would be why I'm in about thirty pieces now." he joked, reaching for her hand. She took his.  
  
"Yeah, you scared me there for a minute," she smiled.  
  
"I promise I'll never do it again." he responded, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
She bit her lip, as if considering something. Finally she leaned over and kissed him. Naturally he kissed her back.  
  
"Doctor?" Riker asked, looking around for her, "Doctor?" he caught sight of them. "Beverly Crusher! If you would mind ungluing your face from the Captain's, you have other patients to treat here!" Riker scolded.  
  
She looked up at him, sheepishly, "Right," she said, clearing her throat.  
  
"Thank you..." he began, then stopped. "Wait a minute, What the hell is going on here?" he asked.  
  
She just looked at him, innocently, and began scanning Deanna with her tricorder. Riker rolled his eyes and walked over to Picard.  
  
"How long has that been going on?" he asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Either 22 years or about ten minutes, I'm not exactly sure." Picard replied, smiling cryptically.  
  
Riker rolled his eyes again and said in defeat, "I'm going back to the bridge."  
  
As soon as the Red-Alert sounded, Ianna naturally made her way to the bridge. Stepping out of the turbo-lift, she saw Data in command.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she asked, seeing the gaping hole straight through the ready room. The atmosphere of the bridge was only contained by an emergency forcefield. "Khestvex thath! was anyone killed?"  
  
"No. There were only three injuries. Counselor Troi, Captain Picard and Ensign Thomas were injured, and are now in sickbay. Commander Riker...."  
  
"Thank you, Data." Riker said, stepping onto the bridge.  
  
"The bridge is yours Commander." Data replied, moving back to his station.  
  
"Hellfires! Would someone mind telling me what happened to the damn bridge? There's a g'daya taHqeq hole there where Picard's ready-room should be!" Ianna exclaimed, her patience wearing thin. "What the bloody hell happened here?" Riker blinked, speechless. "A very precise torpedo." Data supplied.  
  
"I see." Ianna replied, "Where are the Romulans?"  
  
"Sensors show they moved out of the region as soon as we dropped out of Warp." Worf replied.  
  
"Shouldn't there be a repair team up here by now, then?" she asked, slightly exasperated.  
  
"I suppose so. I'll contact Geordi. It wasn't exactly my first priority." Riker replied, testily.  
  
"Of course," she replied neutrally, "Naturally your Imzadi was, I'm sorry. I should've remembered." Ianna also decided to ignore Riker's glare. She seemed to be collecting them on this ship. "I suppose I'll be in my quarters, unless anyone needs me." she said, and made to leave the bridge, but just before she stepped onto the Turbo lift she thought better of it. She turned around and waved her hand in a gesture that bade them to sleep. It was a journeyman spell, and it didn't take her long to finish. First the crewmen working at the stations near the Turbo lift, then Worf, Riker, and finally Data, they all drifted to sleep without noticing. Then she turned her attentions to the ready room. The debris was actually all still contained within the forcefield, so it wouldn't be that hard to repair. She pulled each fragment back to its original location, and knitted them together with mage energy. It was safe to do this, because she was sure that neither Romulans nor any other anti-federation group had mages, for to a someone with mage-sight, this section would glow like a Terran firefly. She had everything done except a small portion of the outside wall, when she realized her energy was starting to fail her. As an Adept, all she usually needed to do was tap into a planet's naturally occurring nodes or ley lines of mage power to regain that strength, but here in space, there were none. She grimly continued working, hoping her strength wouldn't fail her. Finally she had to revoke the spell on the sleeping crewmembers, to use her last bit of strength to fix the last hole in the wall before she collapsed.  
  
Both Riker and Worf awoke with a start, and did a double take. Where the hole had been a second ago, the ready room was complete, as if nothing had happened. Worf drew his phaser as Riker nodded for him to follow. The two men cautiously peeked in. They saw nothing amiss but the prone form of the Ambassador lying in the center of the room.  
  
"Riker to Crusher, Medical Emergency."  
  
"What happened to her again?" Beverly asked, as she put away her tricorder.  
  
"I don't know. One moment she was leaving the bridge, and the next, I woke up and all of the damage to the bridge had been repaired. Worf and I found her on the floor of the ready room." Riker replied.  
  
"There's nothing physically wrong with her, she just seems to be asleep, but I can't wake her." Beverly said.  
  
"Counselor, do you sense anything?" Picard asked, from his own biobed.  
  
"She seems to simply be drained. It's as if she used up too much energy, and she needs rest. Her body is healing itself."  
  
"I hope so, because I seriously doubt there's anything we can do." the Doctor replied. She scanned Counselor Troi. "You've recovered well enough to return to your quarters." she said.  
  
"Thank you," Deanna replied.  
  
"You I'd like to keep overnight...." Beverly told Picard, winking at him. "for observation, to make sure your fractures heal properly," she quickly amended.  
  
"Not ready to get rid of me, are you?" Picard grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you when I am," the Doctor smiled back.  
  
The Counselor barely suppressed a giggle. Riker rolled his eyes. "This has been the most eventful shift I've ever had." he moaned. "I'm going back to the bridge, again!"  
  
"I think I'll go too." Deanna added, and followed him out the door. "What was that?" she asked, laughing, as soon as the turbo lift doors shut.  
  
"Deck one" Riker told the computer, "I don't know, but they've been like that all day."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, incredulously.  
  
Just then the turbolift doors opened, and Will strode onto the bridge, grinning impishly back at his Imzadi.  
  
"Will! tell me!" Deanna begged, "Please?"  
  
He grinned, "Come here," he beckoned. She did and he whispered it into her ear.  
  
"What!?" she shrieked, like a teenager, threatening to burst into a fit of giggles. She caught disapproving looks from Worf and the rest of the bridge crew. "Sorry." she blushed. "Will, you aren't serious!"  
  
"Oh, God Deanna, I'm dead serious."  
  
Personal Log' Counselor Deanna Troi Stardate 55027.8  
  
I haven't had a chance to talk to Beverly since she told me about her conversation with the Ambassador, but something is definitely going on between her and the Captain. I can't say I know first hand, I was present, but unconscious through part of it, but it seems to be the first positive development of this mission. I can't help but wonder exactly how much Ianna's lecture has to do with this.  
  
"Hello, Beverly, mind if I join you?" Deanna asked her friend, in the mess hall.  
  
"No, of course not." the Doctor replied.  
  
Deanna sat down. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't waiting for someone." she grinned.  
  
"Why would I be.... Why are you looking at me like that?" Beverly replied.  
  
"Will told me."  
  
"Oh, God!" she blushed, looking away, "He didn't."  
  
Deanna nodded, "So?" she asked, drawing it out, expectantly.  
  
"So, what?" Dr. Crusher said, innocently.  
  
"Come on! you know what I mean. What took you so long?" Deanna replied, exasperatedly.  
  
"Took me so long? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Beverly, the entire crew knows you and the Captain have had a thing for each other, practically since Farpoint."  
  
"You're joking." Beverly replied, mortified, "How many people know?"  
  
"Know what? that you kissed the Captain in Sickbay? Probably the entire crew by now, Emergency situations usually make people more observant, not less." Deanna replied, devilishly.  
  
"Dammit! Gossip is the only thing that travels faster than Warp 10."  
  
Her friend laughed. Don't we all know it." 


	3. After thirty years

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek, I do not.  
  
Personal Log' Captain Jean-Luc Picard Stardate 55029.5  
  
Although the ship has been on yellow alert for the past three days, and we still have to be on guard against another Romulan, or any other anti- federation, attack, I am much more relaxed than I've been in even less trying situations. The crew's morale is much better than it has been in weeks. I can't quite put my finger on why, but three days ago, there was such a change in the crew, in Beverly...  
  
The turbolift stopped on deck 7, and Captain Picard got on. Beverly smiled. He gave her a small smile in return.  
  
"Deck 10," he said. She slipped her hand into his.  
  
"Funny," she replied, "that's just where I was going."  
  
Ianna grinned when she saw Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher walk into ten forward, still absentmindedly holding hands.  
  
Deanna, look, she mind-spoke, to the counselor, gesturing towards the pair that had just entered the room, how sweet.  
  
The counselor barely stifled a laugh, You're right! I don't believe it!  
  
As Beverly and Jean-Luc sat down, she caught Deanna's expression. Her friend quickly looked away.  
  
"Jean-Luc, they're staring at us," she sighed, "Look,"  
  
"Oh, really?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to see who she was pointing at. "What do you think we should do about it?" he smiled, almost mischievously, "I say we either give them something to stare at, or we simply leave, and continue in my quarters."  
  
Beverly tried not to show her surprise. She leaned in closer to him. "Why not both?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmmmm.... I wonder why not? I rather like that idea." he replied in the same tone. They kissed. It was a very long kiss, with altogether too much tongue for being in Ten Forward. Ianna began to wonder how long they could go without air.  
  
Deanna rolled her eyes, "I wish they'd go get a room." she muttered.  
  
"Oh, look, Dee, it appears they are." Ianna laughed, seeing them stand up, both smiling obnoxiously, and leave.  
  
Deanna laughed, "What do they think they're doing? Wait until Will hears about this!"  
  
Jean-Luc put his hand on her waist, guiding her into the turbolift. As soon as the doors shut, he let his hand slide downward a little. She turned and kissed him again. He was very glad his quarters weren't all that far from the turbolift. They barely noticed when the doors opened, and Commander Riker stepped on.  
  
"Good evening, Number one," The Captain mumbled. Turning away, he missed the shocked expression on Riker's face.  
  
"Oh... Jean-Luc, he's going to talk, we're never going to live this down." Beverly grinned, as soon as they were down the corridor a bit. The door of his quarters shut behind them. "Who says we want to?" he asked, kissing her again. She reached up and unzipped his jacket, pulling him closer as he used his own arms to pull it off. She grinned, and teasingly began to slowly unzip her own. Jean-Luc grew impatient and finished it for her. It never ceased to amaze Beverly how quickly you could pull someone else's clothes off, as they were proving once again.  
  
"Oh, Gods," Jean-Luc thought, as they hit his bed, "Why the hell did I make myself wait thirty years?" 


	4. A visit from an old friend

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek, I do not. *note: I didn't change the rating for this chapter, but if you speak German, It should probably be raised. (That goes for if you speak Klingon, or probably French and Spanish, or Italian, and maybe If I feel creative Vulcan. {Yes, if you try hard enough you CAN insult someone in Vulcan, I've done it before} I love foreign languages.) Okay, now I'm starting to babble, so on with the story. Enjoy. Review sil'vous plait.  
  
Author's Note: I know that in chapter 3 a few characters were a bit out of character, which an anonymous reviewer pointed out for me. I knew that. I have watched Star Trek in some form or another since I was a baby. (My mother loves it too.) I watch TNG every day that I have time to, but I have a busy schedule, and that's why this chapter took so long, among other things. I know my characters very well, thank you.  
  
Ianna was wandering the moonpaths, when the chime of her door rang, and pulled her from her meditation. "Mach es dir selber!" she shouted angrily. The doors opened to reveal Wesley Crusher. "I think not." he grinned. Wesley! What are you doing here? She mentally shrieked. "I didn't know you spoke German," she grinned. "I picked up a few phrases from a roommate I had at the Academy." "Oh." Ianna made a mental note of it. "So, why'd you pick now for a visit?" "Ianna, since you came aboard the Enterprise, the Travelers and I have noticed a huge change in what is the most likely future. What have you done?" "What do you mean?" she asked, innocently. "More specifically, you've changed the futures of my Mother and Captain Picard, not to mention what you've done to the present. I've heard the rumors that are going around the ship." "Oh." she replied, quietly, "that." "Ianna! Weren't you taught NOT to manipulate people's minds at that mage school you went to?!" Wesley shouted. "Yes, and I didn't. I swear. I'd never do that!" she replied, horrified that he'd even suggest it. "Then what did you do, because I know they aren't acting like themselves right now." "I... I... well, messed with their hormones a little." she replied meekly. "I swear upon... upon, all the training I've ever received that I'll never do it again!" "If it wasn't for the fact that you are absolutely crucial to the mission that you're on, and it is absolutely necessary for the Teythria to become part of the Federation, I would take you to the Captain myself, and make you tell him what you've done." Wesley replied. "What!" Ianna shrieked. "You... You wouldn't! That would.... it'd be..... Oh, Wesley, Please, don't! I wasn't trying to hurt anything, I swear I wasn't." "I know that. And I also know that you're only seventeen, or else You'd be in Picard's ready room right now." he scolded. "With as much power as you have, even something as simple as matchmaking can have huge consequences." His features softened. "Ianna, you have to think before you act." "I know Wesley," she mumbled. "I promise it won't happen again." 


End file.
